Locked In Agony
by Juliefreak133
Summary: Sometimes the deepest pain leads to the greatest love. Maria falls for her neighbour Captain VonTrapp. Sadly her abusive husband makes her and her daughter's life extremely difficult. (Contains abuse) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Georg Von Trapp was enjoying the peace and quiet out on the terrace. It was very a rare opportunity that he had any quiet time alone in the villa, as the children were staying with his late wife, Agathe's parents. Nothing much had happened around the villa lately, some new neighbours moved in next door so there were moving vans driving up and down the road for the past two days, but other than that Georg had chance to relax and enjoy this time to himself. He rested his head back on the chair and closed his eyes, soaking in the sun rays, when suddenly he heard some rustling coming from the flower patch in the garden so he got up to see what was making the noise.

"What are you doing there?" He called grumpily to the culprit.

"I'm-I'm picking flowers to make mummy feel better." A little girl whispered back.

"You are on my property picking my flowers, which is not allowed!" He raised his voice a little which must have scared her for she started to run away.

"Little girl, come back here I am not finished!" He called after her as he followed the youngster who must have only been about Gretl's age. The girl kept running until she ran though an open glass door which led into the kitchen of the house next door to the villa.

'She must be the daughter of the new neighbours' he thought as he reminded himself to have a word with her parents about what she had been doing in his garden. He watched from behind a large tree in the corner of their garden as the girl went inside to talk to a woman who was cooking at the stove, she must have been the small girls mother, but she hadn't heard her come inside.

Her mother must have only been in her late 20's, she had short, strawberry blonde hair and a small apron tied around her slim waist as she stirred the large pot on the stove. She looked very flustered, as though she'd been working all day, and by the amount of boxes he saw around the room, he guessed that she'd been unpacking their belongings into their new house. Her daughter didn't have chance to speak to her mother for in the next moment a tall man with dark hair came bursting in the front door and storming into the kitchen, throwing his briefcase on the table.

"Maria!" He called at her. Well at least now Georg knew her name.

"Sebastian." Maria whispered to herself in panic as she heard him enter the room.

"Why isn't dinner ready yet? I expect it to be on the table the moment I walk in the door." He shouted at his wife who was still cooking at the stove.

"Well I was unpac-" She began to explain in a quiet voice but was cut off by who Georg could only assume was her husband.

"I don't care what you were doing, all I care about is why my dinner isn't on the table and why I'm not eating it! I come back from a long day of providing for this family and this is the thanks I get!" He moved closer to his Maria's face and grabbed her by her ear as he continued speaking.

"You had one job, and you can't even do that, maybe if you weren't so useless you would have finished school and gotten a job too!" He released her, spat in her face and then turned around and stormed upstairs.

The little girl timidly came out from behind the table in which she was hiding behind, and made her way towards her mother, tugging on the bottom of her dress. Maria turned and looked down at her daughter who was now holding a small bunch of pink and yellow flowers up for her to take. She crouched down to her level with a small smile as she accepted the flowers, "thank you sweetheart." She said gently as she stoked her little rosy cheeks before pulling her into a tight hug. When Maria had turned around Georg noticed that she had a large purple bruise across her cheek, he gasped quietly and brought his hand to cover his mouth as he thought of how she could have gotten it, from what he had observed from watching them, he guessed that it was her husband, as he seemed very aggressive and violent as he grabbed her by the ear and spat in her face just a few moments ago. Georg realised that he had seen enough, he shouldn't be here watching a private family moment so her discreetly made his way back next door to his own home.

A little while later, Georg was in his study, his mind drifting back what he had seen that afternoon. He couldn't help but think about it. The way that Maria's husband treat her made him feel sick to the stomach. From what he had seen of him, Sebastian seemed like a vile man who didn't deserve such a beautiful wife and precious daughter, he couldn't imagine what else he had done to hurt her. But he realised that it was none of his business, he couldn't just barge into their home and assume what had been happening, no, he had to keep his nose out. Georg hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet Sunday Morning, perfect for Georg Vontrapp to go and check up and maybe go for a ride on one of his noble steeds. He didn't get much time to enjoy himself when the children were around, so this was a perfect opportunity for him to unwind whilst the children were still visiting their grandparents.

As he was walking to the stables he sensed a movement near the lake he had an idea of who it might be and so decided to go investigate. As he expected the little girl from next door was sitting on the grass with her little feet dangling in the warm water.

"Haven't I told you before that your not allowed on my property?" Asked Georg in a stern voice.

The little girl immediately stood up and faced him.

"Ye..yes you did Sir, but I couldn't help myself it's Sunday which means daddy is home and it's not nice when he's around all the time." Said the little girl looking down and clutching the hem of her patched up dress.

Georg felt bad for the little girl but rules were rules.

"I can understand that but like I've said you have no right to be here without permission." Said Georg crossing his arms.

"Why don't you give me permission then?" Said the little girl mimicking his action.

Georg Vontrapp was thinking about her offer and decided to give her a chance, besides this could be the ideal way to find out more about her awful situation at home and maybe about her beautiful mother as well.

"Very well, but only when I'm watching you so you don't get into trouble." The little girl squealed with delight and sat back down again. Georg did the same, feeling kind of silly for sitting on the grass with his horse riding trousers, something he'd never usually do.

Both of them were quiet for a little while, but he eventually broke the silence.

"You've mentioned before that you don't like it when your daddy is home, why is that?" Asked Georg while looking at the girl.

She hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Well my daddy gets angry very fast and he hurts mummy a lot."

"Has he hurt you before ?" Georg knew this was dangerous territory but he had to know, she could be in danger.

"Well he tried to hurt me a few days ago when I tripped because I was wearing mummy's heels, but mummy stepped in front of me and he hit her instead of me." It all made sense now, that's why she was hiding when he came home the other day and also why her mother had a large, purple bruise on her cheek.

"Little girl, I've only just noticed I don't know your name." Georg felt embarrassed at not having asked before.

She gave a little giggle.

"It's Hazel, because of my eyes, at least that's what mummy Maria told me." The little girl gleamed when she said her mother's name.

"Do you love your mother a lot?" Asked Georg smiling.

"Oh yes, very much! She plays with me, tells me stories and sings for me." Said the little girl kicking her legs in the water of the lake.

All he could do was smile and think of his late wife, she too had a strong bond with his children, he missed her deeply. While in thought, he failed to realize the little girl hugging him deeply.

"Hazel!" Called an angelic voice in the distance.

"That's mummy, I must go, but thank you for talking to me Sir." And in a flash she ran away.

Georg couldn't help but smile, he felt good but also terribly sorry for Hazel and her Mother.

Georg was enjoying his Sunday evening while having supper when he heard a frantic banging on his door. He rushed and opened the door, stunned at who he found standing there, the beautiful yet bruised woman from next door. He was snapped out of his thinking when she started going off at him.

"How dare you! I don't know who you think you are but you have no right to probe my daughter for questions about what goes on in my life." Said Maria out of breath.

"Madam, with all due respect that was not my intention, I merely wanted to know why your daughter spends most of the day on my property, which is off limits may I add." Said Georg in a firm voice and to his horror she started crying.

"No no please, I didn't mean for you to get upset."said Georg in panic.

She gave a little chuckle. "Not to worry, it's not you, I guess I'm just emotional today. I'm sorry Hazel has been disturbing you lately, she just gets bored being inside all day and we don't have any room to play outside." Said Maria drying her tears with her hands while trying to smile.

"Well there's no harm done, I rather like her company actually, she's full of love and life, she's welcome to play here in the day, if that's okay with you and your uh...husband." Said Georg feeling slightly uncomfortable at the mention of her husband. Maria looked down and started crying again and in a flash she was in his arms hugging him tightly, and to his surprise he was hugging her back.

"Thank you, thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means so to me." Maria couldn't help but sob.

They parted and Maria blushed slightly.

"Well I should probably go now, Hazel shall be looking for me. Good night." And just like that she was gone.

When Maria entered her house once more, she was confronted by an angry husband.

"Who was that man you were talking to?" Spat Sebastian.

"Oh that's our next door neighbour, I um just thought it would be best to get to know our neighbours." Said Maria nervously.

"Your not lying are you Maria? You know I hate it when you lie!" Screamed Sebastian.

"I swear I'm not, I promise." To her surprise he turned around, and she let out a long sigh of relief, only to gasp again as he turned around once more very fast and slapped her across the face, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the floor.

"You stupid woman." Said Sebastian laughing.

While lying on the ground in pain all Maria could think about was that hug she shared with her neighbour, he was different...He was warm.


	3. Chapter 3

The day had arrived. Oh how Maria hated this day!  
Sebastian's birthday was never something to look forward to. He always expected the best and when things didn't go his way he would get boiling mad.

As soon as Sebastian left for work Maria set to cleaning the house. She even made a new dress for Hazel and herself out of some old drapes.

While Maria kept herself busy with house work and making treats, Hazel managed to slip out.

Georg was reading the morning paper and couldn't help but smile as he saw Hazel skipping towards him.

"Morning Mr., how are you today?"

"Well Good morning little Hazel, I'm doing just marvelous how about you?" said Georg smiling.

"I'm you know it's my daddy's birthday today." said Hazel more of a statement than a question.

"Is that so? Have you and mummy made any special plans?" Georg didn't really know if he wanted an answer or not.

"Oh yes mummy has been busy all morning with plans, she's cooking and cleaning and desperately trying to find a present for daddy."

Georg found himself cringe at the thought of what might happen if Maria didn't find a present.

He desperately tried to think of a plan to try and help but then on the other hand Maria was independent and might not want his help...

"Mr.? Are you listening to anything I'm saying?"

Georg was snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh um yes of course."

xxx

Maria couldn't help but smile at the scene that was playing out before her. Georg playing ball with her little girl. Hazel was laughing and smiling bright as well as Georg.

She'd hate to interrupt this wonderful moment but Sebastian would be home any minute now.

"Hazel, come on home darling."

There it was that glorious angelic voice that has been disturbing his dreams for weeks.

Both Hazel and Georg made their way towards Maria.

"Hello Maria." Georg couldn't help but smile.

"Hello." Maria was sure she was blushing profusely….

"How long are the two of you going to stand there staring at each other. Said Hazel obviously amused.

"Mummy why don't you ask Mr. Georg for tea?"

"Uh well darling this is hardly the time; your dad shall be home any minute now." Maria could feel the lump in her throat rising.

"Well that's alright just ask him to join us."

"Oh no he wouldn't want..."

"I'd love to." said Georg before Maria could finish her sentence.

Hazel started jumping around and gave Maria a big hug.

"Before I join I'd very much like to freshen up."

"Oh yes of course, take your time." Maria couldn't stop the words coming from her mouth.

She knew this was a bad idea but how could she disappoint Hazel, she was obviously very fond of Georg.

xxx

As Maria was laying the food on the table she saw Georg entering the house with a bottle of expensive whiskey in his hand.

Georg saw Maria's confusion.

"I uh,I thought bringing a present would be the proper thing to do." Georg wanted to hug her then and there as he saw her smile.

"Well thank you very much I'm sure Sebastian will appreciate it."

As if on cue Sebastian stormed in and closed the door with a bang.

"I have the worst headache, do you think..." Sebastian's mouth dried.  
"And who might this be?"

"Oh um Darling this is our next door neighbor."

"Georg VonTrapp." said Georg wanting to shake Sebastian's hand but was rejected.

"My my my, what's that?" said Sebastian eyeing the bottle of whiskey."

"That would be the birthday present your wife got for you. Happy Birthday." said Georg giving Sebastian the whiskey and trying not to laugh at Maria's surprised expression.

As the evening progressed, Georg couldn't help but cringe at Sebastian's behavior. His jokes were not appropriate; he was drunk before dinner started. He kept slapping Maria's bottom whenever she passed and not to mention that he got mad because he didn't like the dinner Maria had prepared.

xxx

It was later that evening when Sebastian was passed out on the sofa and Hazel sleeping soundly in bed that Maria and Georg got time to get to know each other.

She told him how she met Sebastian and how much she loved Hazel.

He told her about the children and his past in the navy.

Eventually the time came when they had to say goodbye. Maria felt sad but grateful that he had come to her rescue. Georg gave Maria a quick hug and dashed off.

Meanwhile Sebastian woke up and was in search of his wife.

"There you are, I've been looking for you. I want to thank you for my birthday present although I know you didn't buy it." said Sebastian as he walked towards Maria.

"Look I'm sorry; I didn't ask him for help..." Maria's words were cut short when Sebastian gave her a sloppy wet kiss.

"It's fine Maria it's fine, I tell you what, I won't do anything due to the fact that you invited him here in the first place if you'd give me a proper present, right now."

Maria knew what those words meant and she knew it would be dangerous to decline.  
Maria stepped forward and closed her eyes to try and block out the disgusting sensation of kissing her husband.


	4. Chapter 4

(Hello everyone. So sorry for this late update but life has been hectic and I lost my writing partner..I hope to update regularly from now on)

Maria woke up the next morning feeling very sore and uncomfortable. Sebastian definitely didn't know how to treat a lady in bed.

She slowly got up and went towards the shower. The hot water messaged her battered body.

She didn't realize how lovely the water felt until she was moaning. Grateful for the warm water.

Quite unwanted and unannounced. Sebastian opened the shower curtain and stared at Maria with a smug on his face.

"Now then."

"Now then, what." Maria said softly, trying not to sound to annoyed from being interrupted.

"With the way you were moaning. I almost thought you had someone in here with you."

Maria was at a loss for words, was she moaning that loudly?

"Of course not. You are the only man in my life." said Maria faking a smile.

"And that neighbor from next door. You too fucking?"

"Sebastian! I would never, what makes you think that I would ever betray you?"

"Maybe to get revenge for me always cheating on you."

"As much as that hurts me. I would never ever lie with another man besides you." Maria tried her best to stop her tears.

"What are you crying for? I still treat you like my wife in bed and for that you should be grateful."

Maria sobbed still.

"Look Maria, its Sunday. How about you make a nice Sunday lunch and we can spend it outside with Hazel."

"Oh darling, that would make me very happy." To her surprise Maria even gave him a kiss.

xxx (Later the same morning)

Maria still couldn't believe what came over her husband. It's like he woke up a different person. Maybe she was dreaming? Maybe the Whiskey he got from Georg had special powers?

Maria chuckled silently at the thought. Her thoughts started to drift to Georg and the accusations her husband made that morning. It's true she could never lie with another man besides Sebastian. It's all she's ever known. Right if on cue she saw Georg walking to the lake, dressed in nothing but some shorts...Well perhaps he's the exception.

xxx

For lunch Maria prepared a wonderful Sunday roast with some vegetables along with mashed potatoes and gravy.

Hazel just finished setting the table when Sebastian came downstairs.

"You are just in time. Hazel is finished with the table and lunch is ready." Maria said smiling at him.

"About that, Maria something came up and I have to go to work."

"Are you certain? On a Sunday. They can't make you work on Sunday's." Maria didn't even try to hide the hurt in her voice.

"Something came up God Dimmit. I will see you later and tell Hazel I said goodbye."

With that he was gone.

"Where is daddy going?" Hazel asked looking confused.

"Oh I know he's going to go buy pudding isn't he?"

"No darling, daddy has to go to work."

"I was so looking forward to it mummy."

"So was I. That doesn't mean we can't have a nice lunch."

Hazel smiled and went outside.

xxx

Georg saw Hazel running towards him.

"Hello Mr. is the lake nice and warm?"

"Hello Hazel. Why yes it's splendid today."

"Mummy and I are going to have lunch in a few minutes."

Georg frowned.

"Isn't daddy going to join you two?"

"No..He had to go to work."

Work on a Sunday. Georg knew what that meant. He was with another woman.

"Well I have an idea, why don't you join me and mummy?"

As if on cue Maria called Hazel home and waved at him. His heart fluttered.

"Go and ask mummy first. While I change." said Georg grabbing his towel.

"There is no time for that silly." Hazel grabbed his hand and ran with him towards Maria.

It was a sight to see.

Maria was somewhat shocked to see them but not surprised.

"Mummy can join us for lunch? He's wet but he has a towel."

Maria couldn't help but laugh.

She wanted to decline but why not?

"Of course he can, I've just finished putting the food on the table."

They all sat down and started to enjoy the lovely meal Maria had prepared. Georg had to admit he saw her staring at his chest a few times but who was he to judge. He did the same with her.

She wore a beautiful lavender summer dress. It stopped just above the knee and had a bit of a revealing neckline.

When lunch was over he was rather in the mood to go swimming again.

"Mummy, I feel like swimming. said that the water is nice today."

"Well as long as he promised to look out for you, I don't see anything wrong with the idea."

"You're not swimming with us?" Georg blurted out almost unhappy.

"Uh no I don't think I should."

"Oh please mummy, please."

Maria couldn't resist her daughter. She gave her a smile and agreed.

xxx

Maria and Hazel went to go get dressed while Georg went in the lake. He couldn't wait to see Maria in her bathing suit.

He was rather disappointed when he saw her. She had a long dress over her bathing suit.

Hazel jumped in the water and swam towards Georg.

"Come on mummy the water is so nice."

"I'm coming." Maria walked towards the water when she saw Hazel frowning.

"What's the matter Hazel?"

"Well mummy...are you going to swim in that?"

"Well yes that's the plan."

"It won't be very comfortable when wet Maria, that material tends to get scratchy when wet."

Maria sighed in defeat. She was ashamed of her body. She slowly pulled the dress over her head and walked towards the water. Not making eye contact.

Georg felt his heart sink. Her whole body was covered in bruises and scars. There almost wasn't an inch of her left that wasn't purple, yellow or blue.

He also noticed the marks around her thighs.

Now he knew her screams were definitely of pain last night.

He thought someone was attacking her but realized it must be Sebastian.

He had to admit she had a beautiful body.

Long, toned legs. Slender arms. Flat tummy. Curved hips. Wonderful bosom. and the cutest, round behind he'd ever seen. He found himself wondering how anyone would get it over their heart to hurt her.

xxx

They spent the day enjoying the water and sun. Maria became more comfortable after a while and they all had a marvelous time. It wasn't until Hazel complained that she had a headache that Maria got out of the water.

"Oh darling, it's probably from all the sun. Why don't I take you home and you can lie down."

Hazel nodded her head.

"Hazel if you want I can bring you some ice cream, I just bought some yesterday." Georg said feeling bad for the girl.

"That would be very nice, wouldn't it darling."

Maria picked her up and took her to lie down while Georg got the ice cream.

When he came back hazel was already asleep.

"Bless her; she's had a long day."

Georg walked further towards Maria.

"You know Maria, I still have ice cream. If you'd like to have some?"

"That would be lovely, maybe we should have it at your house, I don't wish to wake Hazel"

"Of course."

They walked into the house. Maria was stunned, it was the most beautiful house she had ever seen.

Her train of thought shifter drastically when she saw Georg had removed his towel.

He looked at her with a knowing smirk.

They walked towards each other and in a matter of seconds. She was in his arms.

Kissing each other as if it were the last. Lips caressed and tongues danced to the rhythm of their want and desire.


	5. Chapter 5

Georg sat alone in his study. Moping. It had been five days. Five long days. Five agonising days. Since... Since he and Maria had kissed.

It was wonderful,passionate even. They kissed for what seemed like hours until Maria heard Hazel calling out to her. He wish he could forget the expression she had made. It was regret. She didn't say or do anything but run outside.

He hasn't seen her since. Of course he sees her playing with Hazel outside or he sometimes hears her humming when she's hanging the washing or cooking dinner. How he wished he could hold her.

Of course he knew what had happened was wrong. Maria was married. If she loved him he didn't know of it but Maria felt guilty all the same.

She even told Hazel to stay away. He missed her company even more. He missed hearing her laughing or listening to her make believe stories.

It made him miss his own children as well. They would be returning in 3 weeks. He was practically counting down the days till their arrival.

He was completely and utterly alone.

XXX

Maria was busy making supper when she heard it. Something so beautiful and unique. It was a voice,a male voice. A voice she knew well and missed the person it belonged to.

She knew that she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself. She took off her apron and her feet followed she sound of his voice.

She found him in his garden near the lake. He looked handsome as always and yet he wasn't smiling. He looked almost sad. A mood she hadn't seen him in before. Curiosity took the best of her and she went to sit down beside him. Surprisingly he didn't do anything except continue singing.

All he did was sing and all she could do was listen. He had the most beautiful voice she had ever heard.

When he stopped they didn't say anything,they only looked at each other. He made to walk away but she took his hand,pulling him down softly.

"Maria,please don't make this anymore painful."

"Georg,please listen to me. I'm so sorry about the other day."

"Do you regret what happened Maria ?"

She looked down at her lap.

"I don't regret the kiss Georg but I do feel guilty."

"Maria,I understand truly. You are married it's only natural."

She took his hands in hers and looked at him.

"I don't feel guilty because I'm married Georg,I feel guilty because I want more and it's wrong of me to feel that way."

Georg didn't know what to make of the situation.

He looked away,trying to think. The silence was rudely disturbed.

"MARIA! what are you doing out here when you should be cooking ? Why isn't my damn dinner ready yet ?" Shouted Sebastian as he walked up towards them.

Maria couldn't form words. She only stood still gaping at him.

"Maria,I asked you a fucking question."

Georg stepped forward protectively.

"Listen uhm Stephen Right ? I suggest you don't talk to your wife in that manner."

"It's Sebastian prick and I'll have you know that I married her and not you so you can forget about telling either me or her what to do. Maria let's go." Sebastian forcefully grabbed Maria's wrist and hurried into the house.

All Georg could do was shake his head and pray that she'd be alright.

XXX

"Care to explain that Maria?"

"Sebastian,I only went over to say hello that's all."

Sebastian stepped forward dauntingly.

"Is that so? Then uh why were you holding his hand mere seconds before I arrived ? Maria I'm going to tell you this one more time. You are mine and you belong to me. Go near him again and you will regret it. As for him if he ever comes here you are to tell me immediately. Do you understand?"

"yes." Said Maria quietly.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Yes I do. I'm sorry it won't happen again Sebastian,I promise just please don't hurt me."

"Oh Maria." He stepped closer and stroked her cheek. "It's adorable how you think I'll listen to what you say." With that he slapped her hard across the face. Kicking her as she fell.

"Now get up and cook me my fucking dinner you waste of space."

He walked to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of beer. Opening it he laughed at her and went to the bedroom.

Maria got up and heard crying. She knew it was her daughter and Maria felt her heart break. All she wanted was to give Hazel a happy life but it seemed like that would be impossible.

She went over to her daughter hiding behind the sofa and leaned down next to her.

Taking her in her arms she began to sing to her. The song that Georg had sung mere minutes ago.

Eventually Hazel calmed down and Maria sent her to play outside while she continued with the supper.

XXX

He could see Hazel was obviously upset and he knew something had happened like he feared would.

"Hazel,hello dear. Would you come over here for a minute?"

Hazel went to him but stopped.

"Daddy said I'm not allowed to talk to you anymore Sir."

So it was Sebastian's doing and not Maria's. He should have know.

"It's okay dear it will be our secret. Tell me did daddy hurt mummy again?"

Hazel moved towards him until she was right in front of him. She slowly put her small hand on his cheek.

"Here." Was all the girl said before running away.

Georg was boiling. How could any man hurt a woman and do it in front of a child as well. Sebastian was sick. He wished he could help Maria but the desire to punch Sebastian's face in was greater at the moment. Georg knew he shouldn't but before he knew what he was doing his feet were carrying him to Maria's house.

Knocking on the door frantically. He saw Maria come to the door and open it. Without waiting for an invite he stormed inside.

"Where is he Maria ? Where is Sebastian?"

( Well I hope this wasn't a too unexpected ending to a chapter. Please R&R like always and also check out my newest FanFiction called "The Crown's Emotions" it's a Princess Diaries one. )


	6. Chapter 6

Maria was stunned beyond words. Never had she seen Georg like this. He was boiling mad.

"Georg,please calm down I..." Maria stopped talking mid sentence when Sebastian entered the living room.

"Well then,what's going on here ?"

Georg stormed over to where Sebastian was standing. Getting too close for comfort.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sebastian asked threateningly.

"This." With that Georg punched Sebastian hard across the face and pulled him closer headbutting him in the process. Sebastian fell to the ground.

Maria screamed and ran towards her falling husband. His face was covered in blood and he was very much unconscious.

She knelt down beside him and put his head on her lap. Tears streaming down her face.

"Maria,get away from him. If he wakes up he wil be mad."

No response.

"Maria,please would you and Hazel come spend the night? I don't want him hurting you anymore." Georg pleaded.

Maria looked at him. Her face wet with tears.

"go."

"I'm sorry ?" Asked George not believing his ears.

"I SAID GO! LEAVE MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT ." Maria shouted.

Obviously very confused Georg walked towards Maria.

"Maria,please.."

"OUT!"

Quietly Georg left Maria's house. Confused,hurt and disappointed in himself. How could he have let his temper get the better of him.

XXX

Maria and Hazel sat in the Emergency room waiting for Sebastian.

The doctor confirmed that he had a split lip,bruised eye and cheek as well as a broken nose,of course he would have to see the dentist about replacing his front tooth.

Maria was beside herself. This was the last thing that needed to happen. She didn't need someone to stand up for her. She's always been able to make it work. But he had to interfere.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Sebastian returned. He looked horrible. They left the hospital in silence. On their way home Sebastian had fallen asleep due to his pain medication and for that Maria was thankful.

When they got home she woke him up and helped him in to the house where he sat down on the sofa. Maria and Hazel made their way up to bed. Maria read Hazel her favourite story book and the little girl drifted to sleep.

Going down the stairs she could see Sebastian's eyes on her. Well..his eye. His right eye was swollen shut.

"Sebastian,if you want I can draw up a bath for you. Then afterwards I'll make you something to eat. Maybe we can talk then. If you want?" Maria said as she sat down next to him hesitantly.

"Sounds good Maria,thank you."

Maria was surprised to say the least. Nevertheless she went upstairs to draw his bath. She added some oils to hopefully ease his body.

He entered the bathroom. Closing the door behind him.

"Maria,would you please help me out of my clothes and into the tub?" He didn't meet her eyes.

"Of course."

Carefully she helped him into the tub and also helped wash him.

"Why are you helping me Maria?"

"Well Sebastian I suppose it's because I love you, and because I feel like the guilty party in this situation." It wasn't a lie.

"Thank you Maria."

For the rest of the evening they didn't speak much. Maria made them sandwiches and they retired to bed.

While laying in bed Maria's head was swarming. Why was he being so nice ? Why did Georg come to her rescue? Did Hazel see what had happened? Does she really love her husband ?

"Maria,I love you too." Said Sebastian out of the blue as he moved his body over Maria's. He kissed her. Gently. Maria was surprised but even more so that she opened her mouth to him. Their kiss deepened.

They kissed and fondled and caressed each other's bodies. Maria preferred this any day over the way he would normally just have his way with her.

Soon their clothes were discarded and they were making love to each other. Maria met his thrusts one by one until they both reached their climax.

He even held her afterwards. Maria was confused as hell.

She felt guilty...not because of what happened but because she couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to make love with Georg.

Her thoughts were troubling her too much so she quietly got out of bed and made her way outside. Desperately in need of some fresh air.

She sat down on the bench in the garden. Alone with her thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about Georg.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of water moving around viciously. Slowly she stood up an watched behind a tree,hidden from the moonlight at what might be disturbing the water at this time of night.

She had to close her mouth in order to stop her gasp from being audible. There he was. The man that was invading her thoughts. He was walking from the water to his towel that was casually draped over a tree branch. And he was naked. Naked as ever. Gloriously naked.

Maria had to stop herself from thinking about his naked form. She knew that she should go back but she couldn't. She was rooted to the spot.

How she wished this moment would never end.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days passed splendidly. Maria and Sebastian have been getting along and even Hazel seemed to trust her father again. Maria had no idea what caused this change but she was grateful. This was the first time in a long while that her face was such a lovely normal colour and not blue or purple. Yes things were as they should be. Maria and Sebastian even rekindled their love life.

It had been 2 weeks since the incident and they have made love almost every night. Needless to say it was not Maria that suggested it but she welcomed him with open arms.

All was right...except for the fact that Maria couldn't stop thinking about a certain Captain next door. She couldn't forget what she saw that night near the lake. She thought about trying to talk to him about it but the truth was that she was still sceptical about talking to him about anything let alone about his late night swimming.

(Maria's Pov)

Guilt is the one thing that I cannot live with. I have been ignoring Georg for weeks now. He would come by the house when Sebastian was at work. But I just left him outside. I couldn't face him after what happened.

The truth is that at the time I was mad at him for stooping to Sebastian's level and now that I think about it- he was only trying to protect Hazel and myself. Something that I don't think Sebastian would ever do.

I didn't want to confess it to myself just yet. I was scared of what it might do to my emotions but the truth is-I love him. I love the man next door. I love Georg VonTrapp.

I didn't plan for it to happen and frankly I didn't want it to. But he's different from Sebastian. He's warm,good,kind,understanding. He's obviously good with children. Even though he and I weren't on good terms. He still played with Hazel every day.

I need to build a better life for Hazel and me. I don't love Sebastian and I have to end it. It will be messy but it's for the best.

I had heard from Hazel that Georg couldn't play with her today because he has business in town. It's the perfect opportunity.

I've decided that when Sebastian gets home I'll tell him that I want to separate. He's been different since the accident and hopefully he'll understand it better.

That night I made Sebastian's favourite dishes and sent Hazel to bed early.

"So what's the special occasion my dear?" he asked warmly.

"Well Sebastian,I have been thinking for a while now and as happy as I am that you have been better...I still can't seem to forget the way you treated me and Hazel..."

"Just get to the point Maria." he barked.

I winced at his tone but continued.

"Sebastian what I'm trying to say is that I'd like a divorce. I think it will be better for all of us if we were to part ways."

'There I had said it. He doesn't look mad. That's bad,he's usually calm before he...'

The next thing I knew I was on the ground. He had lunged himself at me. Kneeling over me,his hands around my neck.

"Ask me that again Maria and try to remember that if I wanted to I can snap your tiny neck if I wanted to." spat Sebastian.

Mustering all the courage I have.

"I want a divorce."

Violently Sebastian got up from me but before doing so he punched me in the face-hard at that.

He grabbed his coat and stormed out the house.

As fast as I could I got up and locked the door. Still chocking,trying to breathe.

That didn't go as I had hoped for but at least he knows now.

I opened the back door and I could see that Georg's car was still not parked. He was still in town,that's good. It means I still have time.

I made my way upstairs and went to the bathroom. I gasped aloud when I saw my reflection. My eye and cheek were already bruising. My bottom lip was split and I had a bad cut on my cheek. I sighed and got into the shower. Letting the water cascade down my body. I noticed the red washing away with the water.

As if on cue my head started pounding.

I lifted my hand to the back of my head. When I pulled my hand back at the stinging pain it was covered in blood.

I got out the shower and looked at my wound. It was a deep cut and would definitely need stitches. Panic filled me. I needed to get to the hospital but Sebastian had taken the car and it's much too far to walk-I shall pass out from blood loss.

Suddenly I remembered something Hazel had told me. She said that she and Georg had been playing when she fell and cut her leg. Georg had helped her and she said that because he was in the Navy he had to learn how to do basic medical things like add stitches.

As fast as I could I putt on a light pink summer dress and flats before making my way to Hazel's room. Luckily she was still asleep. I quickly gave her a kiss on the head before I went outside. Holding a now stained washcloth to my head.

I noticed that his car was parked outside. He must have arrived while I was still in the shower. I knocked on the door a few times but no answer.

I waited a few minutes but the pain in my head was starting to get unbearable. I opened the double doors of his house and went inside. My mouth opened. It wasn't the first time I was in his house but every time it's like it's even more beautiful than the last.

I looked around the enormous house and there was no sign of him. I considered leaving but as I was walking down the stairs I heard him laughing in a room upstairs.

Relief washed over me. I suddenly felt hot all over. He can't be making me this nervous. Then again there is a big cut in my head and blood trickling down my back.

I stopped in front of the door and speculated if I should knock or not.

I heard him laughing again and I couldn't help but smile. He has such a contagious laugh.

I gathered all the courage I could and pushed open the double doors leading to the master bedroom I presume.

When I entered though there was nobody inside. Confused I looked around the spacious and impeccably decorated room and still no sign of Georg. I noticed a door slightly ajar and steam coming from the room. Obviously the bathroom. He was probably in the shower. Suddenly my heart fluttered at the thought of Georg standing under the hot water as it cascades down his toned body...

Pushing such thoughts from my mind I went to the door. This time deciding to knock briefly before entering.

Immediately regret filled my heart.

For I was right he was taking a shower but not alone.

Obviously too caught up their lovemaking to not have noticed me come in. I knew I should leave but I couldn't seem to get my feet to move. I was immobilised. I knew I was crying and I wish I could run away.

I heard the shower door open and my head shot up. Our eyes met and I turned to leave but couldn't as my head started spinning and suddenly everything went black.

《 Just a quick note. I wrote this chapter from Maria's Pov- 'point of view'. Do you prefer it this way?》


	8. Chapter 8

《 Hello everyone. It's seems that most of you prefer when I write the characters Pov. The last chapter was shorter than usual and I apologise. I will get to all the details everyone incurred about.》

( Georg's Pov )

This is not how I had planned my evening in the slightest. All I wanted was to get home with the beautiful lady now waiting in my living room for an explanation regarding the woman now laying in my bed. What a sticky situation. I of course had no idea as to why Maria had been in my house let alone in my bathroom. Before I could question her she had passed out. Immediately I rushed to her side and helped her of course. Just because I'm mad at her doesn't mean she should stay on the cold tiles.

I got her into bed with no trouble. She's as light as a feather. I noticed the gash in her head and managed to clean and sterilise the wound without her waking up. Though I suspect I'll have to add stitches when she wakes up.

The whole situation still perplexed me. I was under the impression she didn't want anything to do with me yet she's here in my bed.

On my 'play dates' with Hazel I didn't even bother asking about Maria. I knew she was mad at me. Hazel is such a sweet child. She reminds me a lot of my own daughters. Especially Louisa and Marta. The children shall be home tomorrow and I can't wait anymore. It's been five weeks without them and it's been agony. Although Maria and Hazel made it a lot less agonising. I wish I could have them all to myself-a family... No of course not she's married to a complete baboon.

Speaking of I should probably go explain myself to the lady downstairs.

xxx

"I just don't understand why that woman was in your house in the first place and now she's in your bed ? That's where I'm supposed to be."

"Elsa,I know this isn't ideal and not what I had in mind either but I don't know why she's here. All I know is that she is my neighbour and hurt her head badly."

"Can't you just wake her up as send her home or something."

"It's late Elsa and her husband isn't home only her little girl." That's when it hit me. Maria had been out for some time now and Hazel was alone.

"Uhm Elsa,darling,why don't you let Frans take you to a hotel ? I'll pay all the expenses. Just make sure you treat yourself properly and I'll call tomorrow."

"Fine Georg but this conversation is not over."

When Elsa had gone I checked on Maria once more before making my way over to her house. Poor Hazel,the dear must be frightened.

Once inside the house I went upstairs in search of Hazel's room. It wasn't hard to find considering the house wasn't very big. I could hear her crying. My heart breaking ever so slightly. I knocked on the door before entering.

Immediately the girl got out from under her bed-seems like she was hiding and sprang to attention.

"Mummy where were you...ooh hello Mr. do you know where mummy is?" she spoke softly.

I kneeled down in front if her and wiped away her tears with my handkerchief.

"Mummy is at my house dear,she got a bit hurt."

A loud gasp escaped the girl.

"Will she be alright?"

"Yes dear she wil. I'm taking care of her. She didn't mean to be gone so long but I came looking for you."

"May I come with you Mr. ? The house is scary at night."

I smiled at her and picked her up in my arms. I carried her all the way out the house and over to mine. I could sense she was tired. She nearly fell asleep in my arms.

Inside I carried her to Gretl and Marta's room where I tucked her in bed. While getting her settled in bed she surprised me when she flung her arms around my neck and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I wish you could be my daddy." was the whisper she left in my ear before snuggling down in bed.

Silently I left the room. "I wish so too."

xxx

(Maria's Pov)

As I opened my eyes I immediately regretted it. My head was pounding and my whole body was sore.

I looked around the slightly familiar room and all the memories came rushing back of what happened. I clasped my hand over my eyes in horror. I can't believe what happened. I wish I had just stayed at home.

Why must I do such things ? Im such a fool to think that I could actually leave Sebastian. I should probably phone him. And try to get to a hospital. I can't be here much longer.

I threw my feet over the side of the bed and got up. All the blood came rushing to my head and I had to sit down again. My head hurts badly. I wish it would go away. The door of the master bedroom flew open and I sprang to my feet.

There he stood. Gorgeous as ever. Wearing only pajama bottoms. I suddenly realised that it must be late at night and I looked at the bed. My face reddening when I saw that the other side of he bed had been slept in.

"How do you feel.?" His voice full of disinterest.

"My head hurts."

"Well of course it will. I haven't put in stitches yet but I managed to stop the bleeding. I would drive you to the hospital now seeing as your awake but I don't believe thats wise. I shall just put it in myself."

Just like that he was out the room and back in a flash.

He pointed to the bed,and I sat down.

The whole process was agonising. Not the pain of the stitches-God knows I've had alot of stitches in my life. But the fact that he didn't say or ask anything. As if he was giving me the cold shoulder.

'You did completely ignore him Maria. You even left him outside your house when he wanted to speak to you.' My mind scolded.

Guilt washed over me. I was terribly cold to him. Even if I didn't talk to him. He didn't have to do this but yet here he is.

"There we go. Finished."

"Thank you for helping me." I mumbled.

He gave an almost cruel laugh.

"I'm not doing this to help you Maria. I'm helping Hazel. She has an abusive father and a mother that leaves her alone at night while she bursts into other peoples houses and bathrooms. I'm doing this to help her. She shouldn't have to go through all of this just because you run a dysfunctional family."

I was at a loss for words. In all my life...I have been beaten and abused and accused but never have I felt this pain...what made it so painful is the fact that it was true. Here I was trying to separate from my husband thinking I might have a chance with Georg. Clearly I was wrong.

"I should go. I'll just go get Hazel. Thank you again."

"Oh no you shall not. You will go home but you are leaving Hazel right here where she shall be safe and under the roof of a stable household for once. Your husband arrived at home about and hour ago I suspect he's waiting for you."

It was absurd I couldn't leave Hazel here. I ignored him and marched to where I know she'd be sleeping. From having seen the rooms before. She's probably in the pink one.

I went to the bed she was sleeping in and kissed her cheek. She stirred slightly and awoke when I whispered in her ear.

"Come on darling we are going home."

"Or you could stay here the night." Interrupted Georg.

"Mummy...I think I'd rather stay here with if I may?"

Tears filled my eyes-instantly. She didn't want to come with me. She didn't feel safe.

I nodded and kissed her head. Georg and I exited the room and I turned to him.

"I know this is asking much but may I please use your telephone? I want to call my husband."

xxx

(Georg's Pov)

I found it odd that she wanted to call her husband. He was next door but none the less I let her call him.

I knew I shouldn't have but I picked up the other phone in my library and listened to their conversation.

'I know Sebastian I'm sorry.'

'I understand'

'I'll find some place'

'I was a little hasty about the divorce'

'Yes I am a stupid...bitch'

The little I could hear of the conversation nearly stopped my heart. If my mind built the puzzle correctly. It meant that Maria asked for a divorce and he probably beat her up. Now she's not welcome in her own house.

I had been harsh earlier. The last thing Maria needed was me telling her she's a bad mother when in fact she was trying to build a better life for her daughter but it backfired. She obviously needed immediate medical attention and came to me.

I had to make things right...I absolutely had to-but how ?

I had lashed out on her. She saw me with another woman. Her daughter rejected her and her husband won't accept her wishes of a divorce.

What can I possibly say that would make this situation any better ?

I can start by going to tell her that I'm sorry and that she's welcome here if she wants to stay. As far as I know she doesn't have friends or family over here. Then maybe I can explain to her that Elsa is just a friend I sometimes see when I had one to many. I absolutely have no feelings for her but she nums my feelings for a while.

I had to admit that I had one too many when I came home with Elsa but the sight of Maria passing out with a look of utter sadness on her face sobered me up immediately.

I better go to Maria.

xxx

As I hung up the phone I didn't know how to feel.

I have nowhere to go. My daughter doesn't want me. She seems happy here. The man I love has someone else. I don't have friends or family. Not a career or income I can depend upon. And my husband promised to kill me the minute I got home. I could hear him loading the gun over the phone.

I have nothing to live for. I am nothing.

I'm going to die anyway when I go home. I might as well make it easier for everyone else and just...dissappear.

《Yes this chapter still isn't very long but I wanted a cliffhanger. This story is different yes. There is abuse. It's not fun to write it's actually very hard. I've had experience with it in my past. But it's something that happens. We all know about Maria's uncle in other fanfics. In mine it's her husband. I'm sorry if some don't like it...Please R&R. Love Nella.》


	9. Chapter 9

Empty. Unwanted. Unloved. Sore. Depressed. Need.

-The emotions Maria felt at this very moment. A crucial moment in her young life. What was she to do? She couldn't possibly leave her daughter with her husband. She couldn't face him either.

What had gone wrong? She lost him-the only man she ever really loved. Someone she could be herself with. Someone who understood her. Someone who helped when needed. Someone who cared...someone who loved her daughter undoubtedly. The only thing she miss calculated was the possibility that he might love her.

'He has someone. I have no one. What's the point?. I'm all out of love.' - these were the thoughts that gave Maria the courage to keep climbing the stairs to the roof of the old abandoned building...nowhere near home.

X

《Georg's Pov》

I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing as I looked up at the old building. Maria...standing atop the roof,on the edge. Eyes closed,arms open as if she expects to fly away from her troubles.

My cries seemed to fall on deaf ears. Her eyes remained shut. Why wouldn't she listen?

As fast as my feet would carry me up the faulty stairs I ran to her. To Maria. To the woman I love.

Reaching the roof I let out a breath before approaching her.

"Maria...please...just don't. Look at me,I can make it better,please just...don't." Words failed me,after all what do you tell a person who's about to end their life.

To my relief she turned around. Arms still open. Eyes closed.

"Mar...I love you. Please come here and we can talk. Hazel needs you. I need you. Don't do this."

At the mention of Hazel's name her eyes opened wide. I could see her chest starting to rise and fall rapidly.

She shook her head and shut her eyes again.

"When my life seemed low. I carried your smile in my heart...now all I see when I close my eyes is the expression you made while making love to that woman. You were right about everything you said earlier Georg. Look after Hazel. Keep her safe. I love you undoubtedly."

That was it.

She was gone...

The building was six stories high. Yet it only took two seconds for me to hear the 'THUMP' of her body hitting the ground. It was the fastest and slowest two seconds of my life...

She said something while falling...

"Finally."

X

《Earlier》

《Maria's Pov》

My phone call with Sebastian did definitely not go as planned. I had hoped to apologise. Only to have him promise to kill me and hurt our child.

What was I to do?

The thought of dying wasn't what had frightened me but the thought of my little girl being hurt and that I couldn't do anything about it...the only person I trust Hazel's life with besides myself is Georg and he seems to have made up his mind...he clearly sees me unfit to be a mother.

I can't live like this...I can't live!

As fast as I could. I grabbed a pen and paper next to the telephone and started writing my final letter.

I can't stay here. I'm all out of love. What am I without him and without my child?

Placing down the pen on the paper I walked out the door. To the end...

X

《Georg's Pov》

My heart felt like it had been ripped out and stomped upon. Panic filled my system. Years in the navy never prepared me for a shock like this.

What on earth had happened?

Guilt filled me as I recalled our conversation. I had to find her.

As fast as I could I rushed out the door and into my car. I knew exactly where to go and it wasn't because of instinct but because of God. For the first time in years I asked for help and guidance from a God I had so long ago held accountable for mu late wifes death.

All I have now is faith and trust.

In my left hand was the now crumbled letter Maria had left me...

-Georg-

I can't do this anymore. I don't know how and I'm afraid. You were right about everything you said.

Hazel deserves better...she needs better than me. Please look after her as I wont be able to.

Don't try to stop me,please.

May I wish you every happiness Georg. I hope the two of you will be very happy...

Don't let him take Hazel!

Goodbye

-maria-

X

All the while the little girl tucked in safely at the Villa was busy having the most wonderful dream about her mother marrying and them being a happy family.

《 Hello everyone. Yes this is a very short chapter and I apologise. I tried to make it longer and failed...I just think it captures everyone's emotions better. Please R&R as always. Ps-I know this chapter isn't that well written and I apologise. Love,Nella》


	10. Chapter 10

《 Hello everyone. Thank you all for the reviews! It really means a lot. Happy reading.》

《Georg's Pov》

"Remember,Georg,hearing is thought to be the last sense to go in the dying process, so never assume that she is unable to hear you. Talk as if she can hear you, even if she appears to be unconscious or restless."

Those were the words that kept me sane for the past few weeks. Maria had been hospitalised and thank God she made it. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her.

The doctors were convinced that she would die within a matter of days. Four at most. But what they didn't know was that Maria is a fighter. She has been alive for three weeks now. Alive...but not awake.

Nevertheless,I visited her twice a day. I told her about the children that had come home and how as time passed welcomed Hazel into their home. I told her that Elsa was no longer in the picture. Something the doctors advised me to do was talk about what was going on in the world but since it's mostly politics I don't stay on that subject long. I distinctively remember Maria saying : "Politics is showbiz for ugly people." Of course she hadn't meant it and apologised about the remark. I still laugh at the memory.

The only news I haven't informed her about was the fact that her husband was behind bars. When he hear of the accident her refused to visit her and the one time he actually did-he showed up half drunk with a gun. Luckily he didn't get past the security I had requested to be at Maria's room 24/7. The man threatened to kill Maria and hurt his own child for heavens sakes. Information I wish Maria would have shared with me at the time. Unfortunately for Sebastian he admitted to wanting to kill his wife. The crazy man.

The paperwork concerning Maria's hospital care was becoming a problem seeing as her husband was no longer able to decide on her behalf. Luckily I have a very good friend who happens to be one of the best lawyers. He had made me responsible for choosing what happens to Maria seeing as I'm paying for her hospital bills.

I wish Maria would wake up. I miss the sound of her voice. The color of her eyes. The curve of her mouth when she smiles. The way her cheeks flush when I enter a room...God,why won't she wake up?

Numerous doctors had advised me to take Maria off of life support. Since she's in a coma her brain isn't able to tell her body how to function. She's been quiet for three weeks now. After five weeks I have to make a decision. If she doesn't wake up in the next two weeks then her chances of ever waking up are slim.

Sometimes I wish that I didn't have her life in my hands...how do I choose to let the woman I love die when she's not yet dead ? She's only in a coma for heaven sakes.

All I know is that I need to stop wasting my time and start talking to Maria.

"It's a funny thing. When you were hospitalised I forgot about the children completely. It wasn't until late the next day that I remember that I needed to go get them at the airport. Luck was on my side though. Their flight was delayed and only waited for me for about an hour or so. I was so happy to see them...yet I felt guilty for I couldn't focus on their homecoming. My mind kept going back to you and how hurt you were. I thought I'd lost you..."

《Flashback:just after Maria jumped》

My world stopped. I knew I should do something. But my body wouldn't let me move. She had jumped...she really did it. Is she alive? Truthfully I don't want to know. For her chances didn't seem good. The building is extremely high and she's not screaming. If she had made it then she would most definitely be in agonising pain.

I don't know how long it has been but I finally get the courage to walk down the stairs.

I can see her body lying there. It's in the most awkward position. Her leg is not supposed to be bent like that. Her eyes are closed. Mouth open. And...could it be? A hand twitching?

My tears kept streaming down my face. Not once giving my cheeks time to dry.

Suddenly adrenaline and instinct kicks in.

'For heavens sakes man! There might still be a small chance of saving the woman you love. Don't just stand here like an idiot-best foot forward' my own mind scolded me.

As fast and gently as I could manage. I picked up and carried Maria's limp and obviously broken body to the car. I lied her down in the back seat and covered her with my jacket. I strapped her body down with the seat belts knowing I'd be driving like a mad mad. She has a heartbeat...she still has a chance.

...

Arriving at the hospital-signalling nurses standing outside to go get help. In a matter of seconds trauma doctors came rushing outside.

It was time for me to stand aside and let them do what they know best. All I could do now was pray and that I did.

I was told that Maria needed immediate surgery. The fall caused her lungs to collapse and thus she struggled to breathe. Luckily her ribs were only bruised and not broken. Maria also had a broken femur on her right leg and both knees were dislocated. Her hands were badly bent but not broken. Her injuries were severe but treatable. The doctor's only concern was that she might have gone into a coma due to the lack of oxygen to her brain and the obvious trauma she had injured in the past 24 hours...

《Present》

"You know my children were very surprised to find another child in their house. Although it didn't take long for them all to get along. My eldest daughter who'm you'd love by the way-has taken Hazel under her wing. The youngest ones enjoy having someone to play with. Even the boys have become protective over her. We feel like a family,Maria. The only thing missing is you..a wife and mother."

"..."

"I wonder if you can hear me?"

"..."

"Maria,I wonder...will you ever consider being my wife? Of course I'll propose properly and you need to separate with Sebastian legally but I can't seem to get this picture out of my mind of your being with me every day."

"Yes" it was faint and soft.

"Thank Goodness...I was hoping you'd say..." suddenly my mind stopped.

"DOCTOR! SHE'S AWAKE. SHE SPOKE."

Maria's doctor came running into the room-nurses following not far behind.

"What did she say,Georg?" asked doctor Allan-a distinguished American fellow.

"She said Yes! We're going to be married! And you doctor are invited."

Happiness filled his heart. He ran outside into the hall,seeing all the familiar faces of staff and patients and their families.

"IM GETTING MARRIED AND YOU'RE ALL INVITED."

Everyone erupted in applause !

But since it was a hospital-happiness doesn't always last long.

"Code blue,room 102. Get the code team. She's in cardiac arrest!" shouted a young intern as she ran from the room rather frantically.

As I saw the code team rushing past me my heart stopped...Maria is in room 102.

X

《 What happens next? Please R&R. It's highly appreciated. I'm considering writing a short chapter where Hazel is introduced to Georg's children and how he explains everything to them. Is that something you guys and gals would be interested in? Let me know-Love Nella》


	11. Chapter 11

《Hello everyone. Enjoy this chapter. R&R》

《Georg's Pov》

"She's stable at the moment but still critical. She kept going into cardiac arrest for half an hour but she's a fighter. Just keep faith ." said the doctor,who's name I've forgotten.

My mind is total rubbish. Could Maria hear me? Did she even speak or was my mind choosing what it wanted to hear? Why is her heart choosing to stop? Was she going to be okay? How are the children?

I'm utterly grateful that they had gotten along with Hazel. They had matured over the summer. I can't help but think back at the day they met Hazel...

《Flashback:The children meets Hazel》

《Still Georg's Pov》

My heart was happy for the first time in 24-hours. Seeing the children,seeing them smile and hearing them laugh made me forget...for a while.

The car ride home was filled with joy. The children all spoke of the lovely time they had in England and with their grandparents. There wasn't a moment of silence-something I am grateful for. Before we arrived home the children persuaded me to stop for some ice cream.

"Let me just get the order: double chocolate for Liesl. Mint for Friedrich. Vanilla for Louisa. Strawberry for Kurt. Fudge for Brigitta. Bananna for Marta and berry for Gretl."

"What will you have father?" Asked a curious Gretl.

If Georg was honest. He wasn't particularly fond of ice cream-the taste yes but not the cold.

"Father doesn't like ice cream Gretl." said Louisa with an eye roll.

"Come now girls. I'll be back momentarily,be nice."

Walking out the ice cream shop with help from Friedrich and Kurt-it was eight ice cream cones after all.

Sat outside under a beautiful oak tree the children enjoyed their ice treats. The little girls the most. Nobody noticed that the rum an raisin ice cream cone held in my hand was still untouched. Nobody except for Brigitta of course.

"Father,aren't you going to eat your ice cream?" asked the ever so observent.

"I thought father doest like ice cream." exclaimed Gretl to her defence.

Louisa only gave a huff.

I guess I should tell them now rather than have them go home and find Hazel playing outside.

I hope her ice cream doesn't melt-it was her favourite after all.

"Children...I'm afraid a lot has happened during the summer while you were away. You see we got new neighbours. A lovely women with her husband and their daughter. While I can't tell you everything that has happened due to respect for their family..." I could see the children were confused. I better just say it.

"The woman-Maria. Was in a terrible accident and is in hospital now. As you can imagine their little girl-Hazel is very much afraid and so I agreed to let her stay with us for a while."

There I said it and now for their reaction...to be honest they seemed to accept what I was saying yet they still seemed a little confused. It was Liesle who asked the question I was dreading to answer.

"But father I don't understand,where is her husband and why isn't he with...hazel."

Liesle's courage to ask a question seemed to spike the others to ask their own questions.

"Father,what happened to the lady?" - Friedrich

"Are you good friends with Maria?" Louisa

"Will Hazel play with me?"-Marta

"Is that who the ice cream is for father?"-Kurt

So many questions...

"First of all you will refer to her as Frau Rainer NOT Maria. Respect is still required. And yes she is a very good friend and I expect you all to be nice to both her and Hazel. Her husband-Sebastian is a very...busy man. Thus Hazel is with us momentarily and yes the ice cream is hers so I suggest we get moving.

xxx

I couldn't help but stand staring at the scene playing out in front of me. my children playing outside with Hazel as if it was the most normal thing on earth. Every single one of the children seemed content well...everyone except Louisa but who can blame her she's just as stubborn as I am she'll eventually come around to the idea and warm up to Hazel. Still I need to give the children time I can't expect them to just play brother and sister while Hazel's mother is in the hospital fighting for her life. At least Hazel seems distracted.

Maria...

XXX

《Present》

《Maria's Pov》

Bright light. Dry mouth. Am I dead?

The words of my late mother ringing in my ears : "This is your arena-how you choose to play is up to you."

God how stupid am I. What was I thinking? The events of the last couple of days came rushing back to me.

'Coma' I'm in a coma or...was in a coma. As I opened my eyes the bright light attacking my sight. I looked around the blandly decorated room of the hospital. A nurse was near by looking at my vitals.

"nurse" it came out as a whisper. My voice obviously not use to the lack of speech.

"Nurse." I manage a little louder than before.

The brunette turned to me with eyes opened wide. A smile crossed her face and she immediately came to my side. Without a word she helped me sit up and brought me a glass of water witch she helped me drink. I'm still very weak.

"I'll go get the doctor Frau Rainer."

The brunette excused herself from the room and a few minutes later returned with the doctor. He had a wonderful smile and seemed happy to see me awake and sitting on my own. He filled me in on all the details of the past five weeks. I had been in a coma and when I had woken up.

I went into cardiac arrest multiple times...The doctor informed me that if I get stronger in the weeks to come then he'd be happy to let me go home. The only problem is that I don't know where home is...

Before the doctor left the room I asked him for my husband.

" will be here shortly. He's bringing your little girl as well. Welcome back Frau Rainer.

Tears stained my face. Tears of joy. I can't wait to see my little girl-my beautiful little girl. Also...my husband. I couldn't help but laugh. Never did I imagine Georg asking me to marry him while I was in hospital and in a coma. It wasn't necessarily the most romantic setting but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Did everyone know? I can vividly remember Georg screaming to everyone that I had said 'YES' to his proposal. Technically he isn't my husband but my fiancé. Which is kind of impossible because I'm still married...Oh my goodness Sebastian! Where was he? Does he know where I am? Oh God...

《A little while later》

I quickly dried my tears as I could hear the tapping of Hazel's shoes coming nearer to my room.

Her face lit as as she saw me. Running towards me she managed on her own to jump onto the bed.

"Mummy mummy. I missed you so much." wrapping her tiny arms around my neck I couldn't help but let the tears fall again.

I immediately embraced her and kissed her head.

"Oh my little love. How are you ? What have you been doing? Have you been good and eating well? I hope you have been behaving and doing your spelling words?" I couldn't help myself,the mother inside of myself came out.

"Now now mummy dearest." said the most beautiful voice ever.

He came walking into the room dressed impeccably as always. Cleanly shaven and looking dashing. Goodness he's terribly attractive.

'For heavens sakes Maria you've been through hell and back and your drooling over the most handsome man in the world.' scolded my mind.

"Hi." I murmured.

"Hi."

"You asked me to marry you."

"And you said yes."

"WHAT! Mummy,your getting married to ?" Hazel asked with eyes wide open.

"Is that alright with you Hazel?" asked Georg looking apprehensive.

"Alright? It's amazing!" exclaimed Hazel. Jumping of the bed and towards Georg. Giving him a big hug.

I let out an audible sigh of relief. The fact that she didn't ask about her father made me feel somewhat relieved. Yet also sad for Sebastian. I don't know why. He didn't deserve to be Hazel's father anyway.

xxx

My time with Hazel and Georg was amazing. Hazel talked so much about life at the Villa. To he completed hones I'm jealous. She spoke of his children and how amazing they are. She spoke of the yummy food and beautiful dresses she gets to wear. She spoke of how Georg would tell her bedtime stories and take her on morning walks and tell her about me.

Georg and I only spoke when he asked me for water. Now he and I were able to speak. Hazel had fallen asleep on the sofa in my room.

Georg sat on the edge of my bed just looking at me and holding my hand.

"I've missed your eyes Maria. And your smile and your laugh. You're so beautiful Maria and I love you so much. I thought I had lost you. You really scared me Maria and I never want you to try anything like that again. Do you hear me Maria?"

He was crying. Georg VonTrapp was crying. Because of me...I made him cry. I'm a terrible person.

"Oh my love I'm sorry. I promise I'll never do anything like that again. I love you too and I need you. Now and forever."

"Maria...may I...will you..."

"Kiss me Georg."

The kiss was slow and full of emotion. Our tears mixing on both our cheeks.

"Sebastian...where is he?"

xxx

《Georg's Pov》

I informed Maria of what happened to Sebastian and she seemed content with the fact that he was behind bars. The law also confirmed their divorce granted. Just goes to show that when you have friends in the right places...

We spent the rest of the night talking about anything and everything. Maria was her normal bubbly self. Except for the fact that she was visibly weaker than normal.

I spoke to the doctor earlier and he confirmed that Maria could go home in a week if she remains stable and her vitals improve.

I can't wait to take her home and have her meet the children. They can't visit her since they are not immediate family. Although to my surprise they seem anxious to meet her. I can't believe how supportive they are being. Even Louisa has started warming up to Hazel. Heck Hazel seems to like Louisa the best. They get along splendidly.

《A week later》

Maria is allowed to be discharged today. I can hardly wait and neither can Hazel.

In the meantime I had been giving a task by Maria to get Sebastian's belongings packed and sent to his mother in Vienna.

I asked Maria to move in with me and the children but she declined and said that she and Hazel needs time alone for a while. She also believes that we should be married first. Which of course now that I think about it is the best decision. Considering I am already struggling to keep my hands off of her.

I can't even remember how many times nurses had left Maria's room giggling due to them walking in on us in a passionate embrace.

God...I can't wait to bring her home-even if it isn't mine...yet.

《Not to satisfied with this chapter. I still hope you will R&R. Chapters won't be as constant as I would like but I'm swamped with work,school and tests. Please hold on to this story. Love,Nella.》


	12. Chapter 12

《Hello everyone,enjoy this chapter. I'm starting to wrap up this story. Maybe 2 or 3 more chapters. I am currently working on a new multi chapter story. Thank you all for being patient. Please R&R as always.》

《Georg's Pov》

Gossip was everywhere and Maria was starting to get impatient. Everything so far had gone splendidly. She recovered quickly. She had met Georg's children and it was...interesting. since she was still very weak and needed to heal the children took pity on her. As time passed they started to warm up to Maria. The older ones took longer than the youngest but eventually they came to accept her and even...love her.

Gretl and Marta were the quickest to get to know Maria. Since they were 'best friends' with Hazel they wanted to know her mother as well. Also Hazel was with Maria a lot and of course Gretl and Marta followed. The evenings at dinner time they would tell the other children about hoe wonderful Maria is. Which made Kurt and Brigitta start to visit Maria and hear her stories from when she was a child. Maria baked Kurt cookies which he ate while Maria and Brigitta sat in the sun reading the 'Great British Murder' series.

Kurt then later on sneaked some of his cookies into his pocket which Friedrich found. Reluctantly Kurt shared his cookies and Friedrich started to visit Maria as well. Friedrich and Maria hit it off immediately apparently. Them both having a passion for war stories. Brigittah later convinced the other girls to go with her to see Maria. Louisa wasn't happy about having to go but did anyway. After their visit Louisa came back with a smile and informed me that she had a little chat with Maria. Of course I was very intrigued by how the conversation had gone..I'll have to ask Maria later on.

Maria would visit us for breakfast,lunch and dinner. After dinner Maria and I meet up to do some wedding planning. It pleases me to see Maria happy.

In two weeks we shall be married and on our honeymoon...I had lots of destinations in mind. Although Maria was torn between two choices: Paris France or Cape Town South Africa?

South Africa seemed to be more attractive to Maria and then again Paris was the city of Love...

Although I have to admit the gossip was starting to get to Maria. The things people could make up in their spare time was...awful. Some say I took Maria as a mistress and forced her into marriage. Some say Maria is only after the money. Others say that Maria and I had a big affair and she's now with child which forces us to marry.

We were in town today and we overhead two older ladies speaking...

"Good heavens did you see her ring?" Asked the woman.

"Yes and judging by the size so did a few astronauts." replied the other one bitterly.

Immediately Maria was in a foul mood and demanded we go home. She's having a hard time accepting my status. Sometimes I wish we could just elope and go on a long,passionate,loving-honeymoon.

Gosh it was getting harder and harder to keep my hands off her. Usually when we meet up at night in my study and plan the wedding we would take brakes in find ourselves in a passion situation. We haven't really gone past kissing and fondling but I could sense that Maria was getting just as frustrated as I was...

I've realised that I need her more than air.

《 Flashback:conversation between Maria and Louisa》

《Maria's Pov》

I was a little apprehensive when I heard that Louisa would finally be coming over today. She's just as stubborn as Georg is.

She entered the room with confidence and came walking towards me. She bent down and looked me straight in the eye.

"Look I know you like my father. The others may not have noticed yet but I'm not so blind. And I'm here to tell you that if you hurt my father I'll hurt you."

To be completely honest I wasn't going to back down...

"I wouldn't dream of hurting your father. I like him." I said with my best smile.

"And I don't necessarily like that you like him Frau Rainer." I could hear the sarcasm in her voice

I cleared my voice and lowered my face towards hers.

"Woman to...'woman' you're just going to have to deal with it. You don't want a piece of this-not today" I said looking her straight in the eyes.

"I'm watching you."

"I hope you like the view." I couldn't help but smirk at the girl.

To my surprise she gave me a smile. I like her. She's a lot like her father.

xxx

"You are joking! She said that? Darling she basically confronted you." said Georg with a priceless look on his face.

"I know but it's rather sweet don't you agree? She was only standing up for her father you know."

"Yes I know but still she shouldn't behave the way she did. I'll have to talk to her in the morning."

"No don't. I think I finally understand her and she understands me. Besides...it's been a while since anyone has cared enough to give me grieve."I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh my love. I'm so terribly happy. Everything is as it should be. I can't wait for us to be married. I'll spoil you rotten. Our lives will be...amazing."

"Georg...that does sound amazing but I don't want you getting your hopes up. I'm divorced yes and yes Sebastian is behind bars but I'm stil...I still have nightmares."

He had a look of genuine concern plastered on his perfect face.

"I'm sorry Maria I didn't even consider it. The next time you have a nightmare please don't hesitate to come over and wake me. I'll hold you till you fall asleep again."

"What if I want you to do more than just hold me?" The question was out my mouth before I could stop myself.

"Well then I'll have no choice but to accept your wishes."

"Sounds good to me."

xxx

《I'm so sorry. This chapter is literally like 5 words. The next will be longer and probably 2nd last. The next chapter will probably be the wedding and how everyone adapted with family life and such. Then if you guys I'll write an epilogue that will probably be m rated but still sweet and grotesquely sweet and sentimental. Love Nella. Please R&R》


	13. Chapter 13

《I would like to make something clear. I am naturally a mean person but I can accept reviews cause I need advice. But also-Its still my story. I don't care if there are lose ends here and there. I'm writing a silly fanfic of my fav Film. I'm not aiming for a New York Times best seller (not yet anyway) Also-The characters moods depend on my own. LOVE Nella》

《Georg's Pov》

When I'm with her I'm confused, out of focus and bemused

And I never know exactly where I am.

Unpredictable as weather. She's as flighty as a feather.

She's a darling.

She's a demon.

She's a lamb.

She'll out-pester any pest, drive a hornet from its nest.

She can throw a whirling dervish out of whirl!

But...she's also the most joyful, playful, optimistic person who's had some sadness in her life, but whose love of music and nature...she's the best. She's also incredibly beautiful and a pleasure to be around. And on top of that she's an amazing kisser and the best cuddle buddy ever. A terrific mum to not only her own child but her soon to be 'step' children. Although nobody thinks of it like that. We have all been incredibly happy.

And now in less than a few hours I can call her my wife...the mother of my children,my absolute best friend and the love of my life.

She climbs a tree and scrapes her knee.

Her dress has got a tear.

She waltzes on her way to Mass and whistles on the stair.

And she walks around with curlers in her hair.

How do you solve a problem like Maria?

How do you catch a cloud and pin it down?

How do you keep a wave upon the sand?

Maria knows her faults more than anyone. She knows she's flighty and can't stop singing and speaking her mind. She tells the me often how awful she feels about it.

But that makes me love her even more. She doesn't act like someone she's not. She doesn't care if she's wearing the latest trends. Heck she doesn't even like wearing make up of perfume. It makes her even more exciting.

The kids warmed up to Maria quickly enough. Conveniently, there was a thunderstorm that first night Maria came over for dinner, and they ended up in Liesl's room looking for comfort. First the little ones, then everyone. Maria cheers them up with stories about how she handles being sad and afraid by thinking about her favorite things. It worked...I mean who doesn't like schnitzel.

It only takes Maria about a weeks to win them over. Maria's a total natural with kids, and I can't wait to have some kids of our own. A boy for her and a girl for me. The two of us have even talked about a few names. Turns out Maria was overseas when she was a teenager and likes exotic names.

For a boy- Nicolaas,Cobus or Blake.

For a girl- Chanelle,Julie or Mädchen.

God I love her so much.

Maria started transforming the atmosphere in the home. She even made the kids playclothes out of old drapes.

She's perfect.

xxx

《Maria's Pov》

Captain Georg von Trapp. The love of my life. The father of my child and soon to be children. My best friend and almost husband. In only a few hours I'll be his and he'll be mine.

In the beginning he was pretty gruff and unfriendly at first, but it didn't take long for him to expose his soft underbelly—and beautiful singing voice—proving once again that love conquers all.

He's such a marvellous and warm person. Almost impossible to not fall in love with. That's something I will never feel guilty about again.

Georg von Trapp is quite the catch for the kind of woman who's interested. He's handsome, witty, rich, a high-ranking naval officer, and very sophisticated. Everyone seems to admire him. And he looks amazing naked...'wow Maria wow.'

It also wasn't supprising that Georg had his guard up with pretty much everyone, including his children. Losing his wife left him with, as I recalled, "a terrible heartache." That whole trauma seemed to short circuit the captain's fatherly/family instincts, and he ended up keeping his kids at a distance and treating them more like employees than children.

But over time he got better and thank goodness for that.

He seems like the exact opposite of me, who's as warm, loving, and musical as he's cold and silent-at least thats what I hear the maids say. He admitted to me that he's been searching for some meaning in his life; he says my company has helped with that.

He says my sweetness breaks through his defenses, and in practically no time I had him connecting and even singing with his kids—which is a big deal, considering that music has been banned in the house since his wife's death.

Once his walls started coming down, it's not too long until I realized I'm in love with him.

Once all those obstacles (emotional shutdown,suicide attempt,a beautiful woman in his shower, etc.) are gone, Georg and I get married.

xxx

《The VonTrapp wedding-November 27 (1927)-Salzburg.》

《Maria's Pov》

I wore a wreath of flowers in my hair,with a beautiful veil (veil that was fourteen feet long and took half a day for me to learn how to properly walk with)

Georg and I were wed in Nonnberg Abbey itself. I vividly recalled the joyful day, "Ten days before the wedding I entered the convent to prepare for marriage, which is a great sacrament indeed. When the day arrived I greeted it with joy. The postulates whom I had shared a room with days before the wedding helped me dress in my bridal veil, and the gate of Nonnberg closed behind me. Through swimming eyes I saw a packed church,and oh! here were the children coming to lead me down the aisle. Loudly and solemnly we promised to take each other 'for better or worse'."

The wedding gown, the food and everything in between are just nothing compared to the wedding vows. They hold such a weight about the wedding. These are words of marriage that would remind couples that they're going on a journey into a slightly risky territory.

Wedding vows are recognition that you have acknowledged the fact that the love that you feel for your partner is a lifelong commitment. You're giving yourself to another person without reservation and conditions. With wedding vows, you're telling your fiancé about that commitment.

His Vows:

\- My love Maria, do you remember the very first day that we met? I knew at that moment I saw you, we were meant to be together, forever. I knew that you're the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Our courtship was unique. But I considered those days as the best moments of my life. You have become my lover, my companion, and my best friend, for eternity.

I take you as my wife. In equal love. You're my mirror for my true self. As my partner on my path, I will honor and cherish you. In sorrow and in joy. Until death do us part.

My Vows:

\- You were there when I face the greatest challenges of my life. You encouraged my personal growth. You helped me boost my self-confidence. You helped me to be the person that I am today. With your love and trust, I know I will be a better person tomorrow than I am today.

What can I say that I haven't already said? What can I provide you that I haven't already given? My body, my mind, my soul and my heart. They're all yours. Everything that I have. Everything that I am, belongs to you long before this day. And I promise that I shall be yours forever. I will follow you anywhere you go, everywhere you lead me to. Hand in hand. Heart in heart. Let's grow old together.

xxx

《 The VonTrapp Honeymoon November 29 (1927)-Paris France.》

《Georg's Pov》

Honeymoon in Paris

Honeymoon in Paris in your own vacation apartment rental

We've planned the wedding. We've sent the invites. We've bought the dress and the tux. We've picked out the bridesmaids and groomsmen. We picked a perfect menu and invited people we know and love. But now it was time for the honeymoon.

Best place to celebrate honeymoon: Paris.

There is no better city in the world than Paris to celebrate your honeymoon. A honeymoon in Paris that with its romantic strolls along the Seine hand in hand. Our photos under the Eiffel Tower. Dinner at the best and most romantic restaurants and why not even a guided tour of the city or a private or group cooking class? We did all of that.

And we loved every minute of it. Although that wasn't what made us really really really happy. We made love...so much...and it was wild,crazy,passionate,sensual yet loving,generous,amazing and...addictive.

Maria was something else inside the bedroom. Where she was still the sweet and excited and overly positive person. She possessed other traits. She was vivacious,sexy,atentative,flirty.

She liked to role play...and act out fantasies. It only made her more perfect. It's like she completely let go of the hold Sebastian had over her. She's free and happy. She's flying.

I love her so much.

《Guys,for those who are...humanly awkward and can't read about two human beings...making sweet sweet love then. Stop here and review. Please xoxo》

《let's get our freak on...sorry I'll go get help after posting this chapter.》

《Maria's Pov》

The sun hadn't fully risen when I woke, and the light trickling through the sheer curtains was gentle enough that I kept my eyes closed. The fact that I lay here with Georg on a perfect morning brought a smile to my lips. Our moments, from lusty and hot like last night to this sweetness in our sleep beside one another, never stopped enthralling me.

I stretched out my leg, careful not to shift too hard on the mattress surface, but Georg stirred behind me. His hand reached out to brush over my hip.

"Are you awake?" he whispered.

"Yes. Barely."

"Mmm." He uttered the noise before scooting against me, the width of his chest warm on my back and his legs folding up beneath my thighs. He brushed aside my hair, then pressed soft kisses on my neck and shoulder. "Good morning."

"Morning."I looped my arm around my waist, grazing the fingers he'd laid on my hip before he slid them up over my arm...

I rolled backward into him, kicking my leg out and over his thigh to give him better access. Georg slid his arm between the mattress and my waist and hoisted me until I was almost on top of him. The fingers of his other hand sank in as far as they could. He clapped a hand over my breast and held me to him, his mouth hot on the top of my shoulder.

Georg drew his fingers out, then swiped the pads fast over my bud like I loved. I gasped. "You are so swollen. Open your legs more, love." I did, splayed over him, and Georg tugged me fully atop him to plunge his fingers in again. I laced my fingers into my hair, loving how he held me, how deep his fingers sank before he stole them out to rub my wetness all over my swollen bud.

"Damn…" I bucked my hips but he pressed harder into me.

"Stay. Open, Maria. Like this." I moaned, his fingers dipping in, then out in a deft tease. He cinched me tighter with the hand on my chest to clap the other gently against me.

"Oh...oh, yes."

Georg growled behind me. "You like that, don't you?"

"Yes," I whimpered, unable to stop the word with how good it felt. He did it firmer his next time before shoving his fingers deep. When he drew them out, he clapped them against me again, making hard contact with my opening in a wet pop. I cried out, and he rubbed my bud and slapped my womanhood once more. Pleasure danced its way through my senses, unfurling in my heart. Georg jammed his fingers inside and bit my flesh.

When I moaned, he said, "Come for me."

And I did. Over and Over and Over...again.

xxx

《Yummy,Please R&R. This is getting sad...only one chapter left. I considered leavening the story here. But I can't...we need a good epilogue. Probably won't be a long one but still. Till next time. Love Nella》


	14. Chapter 14

《This is it. The final chapter. I can't believe it. It's so sad but I'm happy this story is finally done and ended on a happy note. Thank you all for reading and supporting this story. I love you all. Don't forget to read my new story : Heaven Knows .》

《Epilogue- 5 years later.》

Life has never been better for the VonTrapp family. Everything was perfect. They were the perfect family. Everyone wanted to be them or know them. Yes God had been good.

《Maria's Pov》

So much has happened in the past 5 years...  
Especially with the children-they all have grown so much.

Liesl-Is now busy studying to become a nurse and is doing very well. Georg and I are very proud of her. She told me in private how she has fallen for her professor. A tall fellow with golden locks and brown hair. Apparently very attractive.

Friedrich-Has decided to follow in his father's footsteps and enrolled in the navy as soon as he graduated from school. We all miss him terribly but at least he gets a week leave every month.

Louisa-Will be finishing school this year. She is very excited of course. She had been working very hard. Georg and I agreed that we would take her to France for her graduation. She has wanted to go ever since our honeymoon.

Kurt-What a handful. He is captain of the tennis team at his school and enjoys cooking. Well he only cooks so he can eat but he has a genuine talent for cooking. He has a lot of mood swings though.

Brigitta-Is enjoying summer camp at the moment. She is a wiz-kid. She wants to become a famous author one day. Next year she shall go work in a library for pocket money while on holiday. She's very excited.

Marta-Has grown up to be a beautiful young woman. She has a lot of friends and is popular at shool. It's almost her birthday and Georg and I decided that we shall buy her a horse. She had wanted one for a long time now.

Gretl-Is still very sweet and quiet. She enjoys school but prefers to come home and bother her bigger sisters. She's starting to get an interest in make up and boys...she has grown so much.

Hazel-What a love. She's almost 10 years old now. Georg and Hazel has developed a very strong bond. She goes to see Sebastian from time to time but that's her choice. She can't wait to go to 'big school' like her sisters.

Then there are the little ones.

The twins-Cobus and Chanelle. They are 2 years old and wonderful. Cobus is 23 minutes older than Chanelle but she's definitely the bossy one. Both are blessed with blond curls and bright blue eyes. Everyone adores them.

As I found out later today...I am expecting and it's a boy! Georg will be thrilled. I have been thinking about names but only one comes to mind-Georg. Someone deserves to be names after my hero. My husband. My best friend. The love of my life.

I will be eternally grateful to Georg. If it wasn't for him...I don't know what shall have happened to me. It's something I'd rather not think about.

He will always be my favourite person.

《so long farewell auf wiedersehen goodbye》


End file.
